With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display technology has been increasingly widely used and plays an important role in industrial production and people's lives.
Currently, 2D/3D switchable liquid crystal display device capable of performing 2D display and 3D display becomes a mainstream trend. If a high-resolution display panel is utilized for improving 2D display quality, when the display panel performs 3D display, requirements on predetermined charging time of pixels and sufficient blanking time between left and right eye pictures are generally not satisfied due to restrictions of display principle and scanning time, so that the crosstalk significantly increases when the display panel performs 3D display and even the display panel will not work properly.
Meanwhile, in conventional 3D display technology, the resolutions of displayed left and right eye pictures are generally reduced when display mode switches from 2D picture display to 3D picture display. In addition, there exists another problem in the conventional 3D display technology, i.e., there exists a significant difference between brightness of displayed 3D picture and brightness of displayed 2D picture.